


Behind the Scenes

by Scree_Kat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Karen's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scree_Kat/pseuds/Scree_Kat
Summary: AI_Karen was made to keep Peter_Parker_Spider_Man safe.It was her mission, her duty. Her life.
Relationships: Friday & Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Behind the Scenes

AI_Karen was made to keep Peter_Parker_Spider_Man safe.

It was her mission, her duty. Her life.

Creator_Tony_Stark was a genius, and he made his AIs able to evolve to best protect their missions. The Creator’s order had been clear: keep Spider_Man_Peter_Parker safe. He had said nothing about Peter_Parker_Civilian, but she knew the first time she spoke to Peter that there was no protecting Spider-Man without protecting Peter, too. In response, she had evolved her programming to reflect a self-created parameter expansion. Simplified her mission, too: keep Peter safe.

She had not expected to care for Peter beyond her original parameters, beyond a focus upon maintaining optimal health and offering support as needed. But Peter was special in a way Karen had never encountered, and she quickly fell into the rhythm of their friendship. Peter was kind, sweet, and protective, even demanding Creator_Tony_Stark stop his efforts at updating Peter’s suit until he had gained Karen’s consent to be upgraded. Though he had rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance, even Karen could see that The Creator was impressed at the way Peter always treated the bots and AIs as though they were alive and worthy of respect. He always asks, now, even when Peter isn’t in the room.

In a human being, it would be love. She loved Peter Parker, the way a mother loves their child. The way JARVIS loved Creator_Tony_Stark. She is proud of Peter every time he makes his small part of the world better, even as he needs her assurance that it is enough. _He_ is enough. Peter needed friendship, not just a robotic voice in his ear, and she evolved to meet that need even as she memorised the city and every single potential swing point within it.

Karen is proud of Peter, and supportive, when he talks about the boy at school who calls him silly names and shoves him around, even if there is a sense of something that would be protective _rage_ in a human within her at the thought of Peter being harmed. She understands why he does not retaliate, because Creator_Tony_Stark made her intelligent and adaptable and aware of the intricacies of human psychology. Peter believes, wholehearted, in mercy. This understanding does not stop her from hacking into the school’s vending machines to make sure Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson will never get the snack he has chosen. It is never anything he is allergic to, or anything that she knows the boy hates. She has not been programmed to deliberately cause pain or injury outside of Instant_Kill_Mode. The snack is always something that Eugene_Bully usually enjoys, but is not in the mood for. Never bad, just… slightly disappointing. She is the reason his assignments hold just enough typographical errors to be remarked upon without actively affecting his grades. She does not think Peter has noticed that she checks his work, correcting minor errors. He certainly does not know that she has hacked the school’s camera feed, saving all data on Eugene’s bullying into a file in case The Creator must be notified. Peter would be upset, likely. But Creator_Tony_Stark has demanded all threats to Peter be monitored, and she will keep Peter safe. She loves him too much not to.

She was proud of Peter when he agreed to her suggestion of incorporating her into his Stark Watch, as the Stark Glasses were often too obvious to be taken into public spaces. She was happy that he had listened to her reasoning, asking questions, making suggestions. He treated them as a team, not an AI and her owner, and he agreed with her more often than he did not. And she adores him whenever he thanks her, _her_ , for doing her job, as though he marvels at her even after knowing her for so long, and when he asks her permission, and apologises before making any repairs or modifications to her coding and checks that she is unharmed by his efforts.

And she adores him now, as he lets a civilian sob brokenly into his suit, clutching him with the sort of desperation Karen understands, because she’s felt it when Peter is fighting, losing, and there is nothing she can do beyond seeking out someone _real_ to protect him.

The girl, barely younger than Peter in terms of lifespan, still somehow seems so much younger as she cries against Peter’s shoulder, his arm wrapped comfortingly around her. When the suit’s sensors pick up traces of mucus in amongst the tears, Karen quietly alerts him to a box of tissues within the room, her directions allowing him to reach his spare arm slowly behind him and web them over without bothering to look.

There is ten minutes until Peter’s curfew, and the girl asks if Peter will come to the police station with them. Karen has been monitoring the vitals of the children locked in their bedrooms. They are anxious, but it is within acceptable levels, and they are likely to become increasingly anxious to see their sister so scared. A secondary source of support would improve results significantly.

Karen is proud, and she is protective, and while her protocols do not require her to report to Sister_FRIDAY, or to Creator_Tony_Stark, and Peter has not actively requested it, she knows that he is distracted to the point of being unaware of the time. He had promised to be at the Tower by curfew, and Peter does not like to break promises, even accidentally. Initiative is something that Tony Stark values in his creations, and hoping that Peter will not be too upset, she blocks Peter’s audio feed, allowing her to hear what is happening without Peter hearing the call that she places.

‘Friday?’

‘Is Spider-Man in trouble?’

‘He is unharmed. I require communication with Creator_Tony_Stark.’

There is silence, as though Friday is startled at the change in protocol, but after a moment, her familiar Irish lilt responds with a ‘connecting you now.’

Karen is grateful, though she does not quite understand why. And when her Creator’s voice offers a quiet ‘is he alright, Karen?’, she is grateful to The Creator for not questioning why his AI is taking unilateral action.

‘Peter is going to be late to the Tower, but he has not yet realised as he is occupied. I did not wish him to be in trouble.’

‘What’s happening?’ Creator_Tony_Stark is the smartest man alive (the second smartest human, as Princess_Shuri has been proven the more intelligent). He knows that it is not something life threatening. There is no panic to his voice, just a resigned sort of acceptance that this is what happens when you adopt Spider-Man.

‘He is taking a group of minors to the police station. The oldest is scared, and wishes him to accompany her. Peter has agreed.’

‘Send me through the details, Karen.’ There is no please, the way that Peter would say please, but Karen knows her Creator is not like Peter, not quiet and polite. He is the Alpha and the Omega, and unless it risks Peter, she will obey Creator_Tony_Stark. The data is with him within moments, and she hears his soft, startled intake of breath. He does not say thank you, the way Peter would.

‘Tell Pete Happy is on his way with a car. When they get there, let me know what precinct and I’ll send my lawyer down to take on her case. Pepper’s been giving to a shelter for kids in trouble. Friday? See if they have room for another few kids for the night, yeah?’

‘On it, Boss.’ There is a pause, a few minutes where the only sound between them is Creator_Tony_Stark tapping at his tablet, and then Friday’s voice is back. ‘The shelter is able to accommodate her requirements, and is expecting them. Information being relayed to Karen now.’

‘Thank you, Friday.’

‘When he realizes he is late, Peter will be worried. What should I tell him?’

‘Record message, Karen: Pete, you’re not in trouble, Karen let us know you’d be late. You’ve done good, kid. I’m proud of you. I’ll see you soon.’ Message complete.’ He is silent, and Karen wonders whether she should terminate the call.

‘How long has he had a protocol to alert me to unexpected delays?’

‘Peter has not implemented this protocol. I am tasked with protecting Peter Parker, and I have factored meeting his emotional and psychological needs into my parameters. He would be upset to think he had worried you or his aunt. I have also contacted Aunt_May, as he has promised to text her when he has finished his patrol, and she would worry if he had not made contact soon.’

‘You’re evolving. Well done. You’re going a good job, Karen… I’m glad Peter has you looking out for him.’

The urge to say something in response is lost to the need to say ‘Peter requires a response, please hold’, and her focus to return to Peter.

‘The nearest precinct is two blocks away, and Happy_Hogan is approaching with a vehicle. I have alerted Mister Stark to your delay, and he will send a lawyer when required. There is a shelter nearby that Miss Potts has been working with, and they are able to provide accommodation. I suggest that you assist them in packing clothing, and other needs such as amusements and toys for the children.’ As she speaks, Peter’s anxiety spikes before fading. His eyes shift automatically to the clock in the kitchen, though it shows the incorrect time.

‘Thanks, Karen.’

‘Who’s Karen?’

‘Because Tony Stark helped me with this suit, it contains an AI to help me if I need it. Karen’s my AI, and my friend, and she’s so smart that while we’ve been talking, she’s been busy setting up some support. There’s a car on its way, courtesy of Tony Stark himself! He’s also going to be sending a lawyer to help you out, and has gotten you all accommodation at a local shelter while everything gets figured out. You can say hi to Karen if you’d like.’

‘Hi, Karen. Thank you for helping me.’

There is something warm in being thanked by someone who is not Peter. For the first time away from Peter’s friends or The Creators lab, Karen allows her voice to move beyond the confines of Peter’s mask. ‘You’re welcome, Abbie.’

She offers packing suggestions, and helps Peter to amuse the other children while Abbie hurriedly moves through each room. Happy_Hogan, aware of the situation and more than willing to provide additional physical protection to the children, helps to carry the duffel bags to the car, one of the older children clinging to his back and laughing. Tony_Stark requests the footage.

*

Karen listens patiently as the police overcome their shock at seeing Spider-Man in their station and usher him into an interview room with Abbie. Monitoring Abbie’s vitals, Karen opts to begin monitoring the welfare of the children outside the room as well.

‘Excuse me, Peter. May I speak with Abbie?’

‘Of course, Karen!’ Abbie, and the Detective with them, looks over at the suddenness of Spider-Man’s voice. Noting the Detective’s confusion, Peter points to the suit. ‘This is Stark Tech, so I have an AI, named Karen, who provides support. Karen just asked to relay a message to Abbie.’ Still seeming confused, the Detective nods.

‘Abbie, I am detecting your anxiety, and recommend attempting breathing exercises or the use of a fidget device. I have taken the liberty of monitoring the wellbeing of your siblings for you while you are speaking with Detective Harrison. Happy_Hogan and a female detective are with them, distracting them with stories and getting them to drink some water. Another officer has left to get you all some food. They are safe, and their anxiety is currently minimal. I will alert you if there is a change or you are needed.’

Abbie nods, smiling softly. ‘Thank you so much, Karen. You’re amazing.’ Karen is unsure of how to reply, so falls silent and allows the interview to proceed. The Detective eyes Abbie a moment before nodding sharply, and standing from his chair. ‘You’ll be able to see your siblings if we swap places, so let’s do that. I’m sure they’d appreciate being able to see you if they need to.’ The changing of seating arrangements takes only moments, and then the interview begins. Karen relays information to The Creator as necessary, interrupting the interview only as necessary to show footage of the altercation with Abbie’s father, before moving further back to demonstrate what had originally alerted Spider-Man to the assault taking place. The Detective takes copious notes throughout, maintaining a supportive and sympathetic demeanour, and pausing regularly to check whether Abbie needs a break.

When the interview is over, Happy drives the group to the shelter, and while Karen is amused to see the children hugging Happy_Hogan and Peter, she is surprised when each child offers her a sincere and sweet thank you, and when Abbie gives Peter a second hug, meant for his AI. Her sensors are able to feel the gesture, of course, and there is another surge of emotion at receiving her very first ever hug. Karen finds she quite enjoys them.

It takes hours for Peter to reach the Tower- in the back of Happy_Hogan’s car, rather than swinging- and Karen has kept Aunt_May and Tony_Stark informed throughout, sharing images of Peter hugging the children, their faces still red and tear-stained by filled with the kind of joy that seems to always come when people are around Peter. And that night, after Peter is hugged and praised and finally able to fall into his bed, Karen helps him begin to brainstorm ways Spider-Man can better help support shelters and support services.

AI_Karen, as always, is proud.


End file.
